The Marking of Kagome
by Smarty Cat
Summary: [Oneshot] What could be more fun that making a cliche novel again? Kagome thought she knew what “marking” meant when it came to youkai. She was wrong. Heed the M rating. ALL comments and criticisms are welcome.


**Please note: As of November 2011, ALL NEW FICS unrelated to previously posted works will be posted under the name Inverse Calico. A link is on my author profile.**

So after tossing this idea around for years, I decided to go ahead and finish up this segment of the IY hook-up crack-fic (_Sirius Nights_) I've been threatening for even more years. It's something light and easy to help get me back into writing before I tackle plots again. It was interesting trying to find a balance between the deliberately bad and the deliberately _not_. Someday (far in the future) I may continue this cliché-fest parody—both what came before and what comes after—but right now it is what it is, and what it is is finished. Welcome to summer!

_Please heed the M rating!_

**Warnings:** Language, nudity, references to sexual activity. Deliberate OOC. An exercise in both inanity and insanity. It's shameful, really.

**Disclaimer****:** Inuyasha is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi, manga serialized in Shogakukan's Shonen Sunday, television series and movies animated by Sunrise, and distributed in America exclusively under license by Viz, LLC.

**Completed:** May 12, 2007

**The Marking of Kagome**

by  
**Smarty Cat**

There really was something very novel about experiencing such mind-blowing pleasure that it seemed that you'd left your own body.

Well, okay, maybe not, as Kagome was _quite _enjoying all the things currently happening to her body, but she still felt rather floaty. Of course, that might have been due to Inuyasha's arms supporting her body in mid-air as he fucked her thoroughly, which really was quite nice and something that he should do more often.

Kagome wasn't quite sure how they had wound up in that position (well, she did know how they had wound up in _that _position) since it was rather out of character for Inuyasha to pounce on her and start helping her out of her clothes.

Enthusiastically.

_Really _enthusiastically.

Not that Kagome was complaining.

She liked it when Inuyasha was forward. It was something that she had discovered when her super-scented lavender shampoo proved to be too much for his sensitive nose to handle and sent him careening down on top of her from his perch above a random hot spring. She screamed, shrieked, bawled, screeched, squealed, yodeled, and otherwise acted like a deranged howler monkey on steroids. (You would too if someone fell out of the sky on top of _you _while you were enjoying an open air bath.)

She shook him and punched him, of course, in keeping with her latent violent shounen heroine tendencies, determined to rattle his brain out of his head for daring to scare her out of her mind and assault her in such a manner while unconscious (though she did have the sense to refrain from sitting him because she didn't want to drown them both).

However, once she had dragged him to shore and collapsed under her waterlogged burden, it had been rather nice to have his weight between her legs and his hair brushing her bare skin.

And it really had only gotten nicer when she'd been forced to divest his unconscious form of its wet garments so he wouldn't get the hanyou version of pneumonia.

Or something.

It wasn't like she had needed an excuse or anything.

But that was then and this was now, and she was neither completely naked nor in a hot spring though she was _quite _wet. Just not in the same way.

Inuyasha had not bothered with formalities so she was still mostly in her uniform and socks. Her shoes were missing though, having been kicked off in a fit of passion, her shirt and bra had been pushed up, and her panties... well, she rather thought they had been torn to shreds.

All of which had served to contribute to Kagome having a very good time down on the humus. And it had certainly been long enough in coming. Speaking of which...

Oh, there she went again.

She threw her head back, a ragged, long-drawn moan ripping from her throat as the pleasure spiraled into a sharp little exploding point. Inuyasha's pace did not slow as he drove toward his own completion, but his mouth left her breast to focus on a newer target. His fangs grazed gently along the column of her throat, followed by the soothing lap of his tongue to take away the sting.

Kagome whimpered and tensed around him, her hands flying to his ears as her legs tightened about his hips. Inuyasha groaned, and she felt the warmth of his little swimmers spurt into her before he lowered her gently to the ground and proceeded to collapse on top of her. Again. For the fourth time that day.

"Kagome," he mumbled into her neck.

"Inuyasha," she panted in response, pulling at the hair just below his ears.

"Kagome," he repeated, his voice a little stronger as he raised his head.

"Inuyasha," she obliged with a gasp, plucking restlessly at his sides. He was _much _heavier than he looked.

"I want... to make... you... mine," he mumbled haltingly, his cheeks flushing with more than just exertion. He bit his lip and stared down at her expectantly with limpid, golden puppy eyes.

Kagome wheezed, "Uh huh. Please, get off." The lack of oxygen was getting to her, and she would have agreed to nearly anything to get him to make his own damn bed in the dirt and stop smothering her.

"Can I mark you?"

Inuyasha's weight was instantly forgotten as Kagome glomped onto him and started shrieking in his ear, "Oh, _yes_! Yes, Inuyasha, you virile beast, mark me! Make me yours!"

Inuyasha pulled her arms away from enthusiastically choking the life out of him and looked her straight in the eye. "No one else can touch you. In certain places," he amended. "It'd make life rather difficult if Shippou couldn't ride on you or Miroku save your life or Kirara carry you or Sango wash your back... wait, bad thought."

"No," Kagome agreed with a breathy squeal, fisting her hands in his hair and forcibly yanking his head back down. "Only you, Inuyasha. You're the only one I've _ever _wanted to touch my naughty bits. You're the only dog for this pussy."

She tipped her head back, once again exposing her throat, and he obligingly dipped and nuzzled the delicate skin there. Kagome trembled.

"Close your eyes."

She did so and felt Inuyasha disengage and sit up. A sharp stab of fear sliced through her heart. He must need the extra height to put more force behind it! Kagome whimpered and quivered with a blend of excitement and fear. Inuyasha wouldn't hurt her, right? Well, not much.

And it'd be worth the pain and blood loss, right? Right?

There was a rustling sound from a short distance away, and she started to turn her head, only to be warned off by a most animalistic growl.

"Keep your eyes closed!" he warned.

It sounded like he was digging through her bag, but what could it possibly contain that he'd want?

The first aid kit!

Kagome stiffened and slowly started to crack her eyes open, the better to unobtrusively peer through her abundant lashes.

"I can see you! Close them!"

She bit her tongue and tried to suppress her fear as he again settled himself astride her waist, though this time on top of her skirt. She could feel him lean over her, and an unexpected acrid odor made her nose wrinkle and her lips curl.

Okay, the internet had said _nothing _about some kind of youkai scent gland.

"Inuyasha!"

"Relax," he remarked breezily. "This won't take long."

Kagome gritted her teeth and braced herself for the pain of fangs sinking themselves into her flesh followed by the horrible, love-proving bloodbath that was sure to follow.

She waited.

Inuyasha delicately swept what felt like a sweat-dampened claw across her face in some sort of pattern.

She waited.

The trail continued down her neck.

Kagome's body was so tense that she quivered like a strung bow, but he still did not bite her.

Who would have thought Inuyasha would be a sadist?

His claw danced over first one arm, then the other, and he tickled the open skin of her palms.

Still, Kagome waited, rigid and hardly daring to breathe.

He pushed up her shirt and traced patterns over her torso.

Still waiting.

Then down both legs.

Kagome shrieked when he suddenly flipped her over onto her stomach and wrenched her legs open.

"Not _there_! Don't do it there! I swear to God I will never touch you again if you do it there! I will 'you know what' you all the way to _Brazil_, damn it! _Don't touch there_!"

"Okay, okay, _geez_. Chill, will you?"

He ran his claw deliberately slowly up her legs and over her bare backside, and Kagome had to smother some near hysterical giggles because that tickled horrendously. Who would ever believe that something you sit on all the time would be so sensitive?

Inuyasha's pace sped up as he continued up the length of her back, and he crawled back up her legs with his claw's progression.

Finally, he settled gingerly atop her lower back and pulled her hair aside to expose the soft, white, delicate, exceedingly vulnerable curve of her neck. Kagome trembled, and her pulse pounded in her ears. She was sure it was just as visible pounding beneath the skin of her throat, tempting the hanyou astride her, calling to his lust for her blood, his claim of ownership, his... light, feathery touch?

"Okay, I'm done!" Inuyasha proclaimed proudly.

What?

"What?"

"You can open your eyes now."

Kagome twisted her head to look at him, confused, dumbfounded, totally nonplussed, and more than a little disappointed. "That's it?"

"What's it?" Inuyasha cocked his head to one side, apparently confused by her confusion.

Kagome in turn was confused about his confusion over her confusion. "You're just going to _tickle _me?" she exclaimed in disbelief. "What kind of pathetic mark of ownership is _that_?"

"I did more than that!" Inuyasha bounced to his feet, pants-less and indignant, with his hands on his hips. His eyes drifted down her body, and they glowed as he admired his handiwork. "It's perfect."

Kagome rolled over and sat up. "What do you mean?" Her eyes widened as she stared at her braced arms, and she shot up, gawking at her stretched out legs before jerking her shirt up and gaping at her stomach and breasts. "What the hell did you do to me, you idiot?"

"I marked you. You said I could," Inuyasha responded petulantly, crossing his arms over his chest, still pants-less.

Kagome screeched in inarticulate rage, scooping up and flinging hunks of decomposing forest floor, "You were supposed to _bite me_! On the _neck_! And leave a _scar_! Not _this_!"

Inuyasha moved quickly to protect his hanyouhood as it flapped in the breeze as he exclaimed in disbelief, "_You want me to __disfigure __you_?"

"What do you think this is?" she shrieked, gesturing at her body with one hand while the other groped for the largest tree branch she could lift. Sitting him, although much quicker and easier, would be nowhere near as satisfying as personally pounding him into a bloody pulp while in a half-naked, enraged, berserker state.

Inuyasha, in turn, bristled with outrage at her maligning of his character. "Who do you think I am? What kind of bastard would deliberately _maim his woman_?" He was so outraged his voice cracked like a prepubescent boy's. Or a yelping puppy's; take your pick.

"Someone who wanted to prove his love!" Kagome retorted. "Someone who wanted to be with her forever! Someone who didn't ever want to _humiliate _the love of his life. Someone who's obviously _not you_!"

"You said that this says it's magic and permanent, and you told Shippou not to use it!" He waved the black marker through the air before pointing it at her.

Kagome stilled, her voice going dangerously icy and quiet. "Then what makes you think you can use it on me?"

"You said I could!" Inuyasha stamped his foot, still pants-less because he was too busy trying to reason with the insane, but Kagome was too angry to be distracted by the view. "You said I'm the only one you ever wanted! That's forever, Kagome! What could be more permanent than forever?"

A vein throbbed in her forehead, and her fingers flexed around the branch she had chosen. "You want me to look like this forever?"

"Everyone would know you were mine," Inuyasha mumbled, his ears going flat against his skull. He began backing away from her carefully.

Kagome stood up and began brushing the dirt and leaves from her body with one hand while casually twirling her branch in the other. "Why'd you have to write your name all over my body?" she asked conversationally. "Why couldn't you do it just _once _somewhere no one would see?"

"Because then no one would see it."

It was said matter-of-factly, as if explaining something so obvious that even the most developmentally delayed simpleton should get it.

But Inuyasha wasn't the one who said it.

Time slowed down as Kagome turned and stared in horror at Shippou. The little kitsune perched on a rotting log, a plastic bag clenched in one tiny paw. As Kagome watched, he reached in, took out a potato chip, and popped it in his mouth.

"I came to tell you that Miroku ate all the popcorn you made." He shook the bag of chips at her as if in emphasis.

Kagome giggled, but the sound was all wrong, and Inuyasha waffled between concern _for _her and fear _of _her as her legs betrayed her and she sank back down to the forest floor.

"Kagome?" He crouched beside her and touched her shoulder hesitantly.

Her hand shot out, clutching the neck of his top and hauling his face to hers.

"_Bite me_," she hissed at him. "If you care about me at all, Inuyasha, bite me, and kill me _now_!"


End file.
